Andromeda Black
by Thinkinglikehalfabrain
Summary: Andromeda black chooses love over her family. One shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this wonderful world, nor do I make any money of it. _

It didn't take Andromeda long time to decide which path she wanted to go down in life. While she was at Hogwarts, she met Ted tonks; A muggle born wizard. She fell in love with him almost instantly, though she was in denial at first. She knew if she confessed her true feelings, her parents would possibly disown her. But as she graduated, she learned she couldn't live without him. He was the true love of her life, and if she didn't live with him, she knew she would end up miserable. Ted had already proposed to her, and was awaiting her answer.

She'd made her decision. She walked around in the house, thinking of a way to tell her parents. She already knew they wouldn't take it well, and they would also get mad at her. She hadn't told her sisters either, and she knew that would be the hardest thing to do – to tell them. She paced in her room, thinking about possible scenarios and what to do. She knew she had to pack her stuff. Her family wouldn't want her back, when she's told them what she's going to tell them. So she packed the most important things into her trunk, and proceeded to pace in her room. Maybe if she sent her stuff to Ted first, it would be easier. But she knew she couldn't just send it to him like that. She had to have it with her, when she would tell her parents.

After she'd figured out a plan, she shrunk her trunk, and put it down in the pocket of her travel robes. As she was about to leave her room, there was a knock, and the door opened. It was Narcissa.

"Meda?" She said perplexed "Are you going somewhere?" She asked. Andromeda sighed, and nodded. She told Narcissa about what she wanted to do. Narcissa started crying, telling her to quit fooling around, because it certainly wasn't funny. But Andromeda wasn't fooling around. She was dead serious. Narcissa looked Andromeda deep in the eyes, as her tears fell down on her cheek. "Please, Meda… You know what our parents are going to do" Narcissa pledged. "Please forget him… There are better men – Pureblood even!" But Andromeda was dead sure on what she wanted to do. She shook her head.

"No… Ted is the one for me, Cissy." Andromeda smiled, as a few tears fell down on her own cheeks. She hadn't said the words out loud yet, but it felt right. It felt good to say it. "I won't be with any other man than Ted".

Narcissa cried "Please, Meda… Just…. Just think about it!" Narcissa pledged again. But Andromeda shook her head. "I have, believe me… But I want Ted." Andromeda said. "He even asked if I wanted to marry him… And I think I'm going to say yes" She added thoughtfully.

"But he's a mud blood!" Narcissa started.

"I know what he is… But I love him… and you can't change love" Andromeda said. Narcissa looked at her, as her tears poured out of her eyes. She finally nodded.

"Alright" Narcissa gave her a hug, she hadn't expected. "Please be safe" She whispered to her. Andromeda could feel Narcissa's wet cheek against her own, and knew she wouldn't stop crying immediately. When Narcissa pulled back, she walked out of the room, not looking back. Andromeda took in a deep breath, and assembled the courage to tell her parents.

She found her parents in the living room, her mother reading a book, while her father was reading the daily prophet.

"Mother – father" She said. They both looked over at her, with creased foreheads. "I need to talk with you". The conversation lasted exactly 20 minutes. 20 minutes, where her father yelled at her, her mother cried, and Andromeda tried to stay strong and positive. The last thing her father said to her was "Don't ever come here again, you filthy bloodtraitor!"

Ted was waiting for her. They had arranged a meeting spot, where ted would pick her up. When Andromeda arrived, she instantly fell into his arms, and broke down. He tried to comfort her, as he listened to what had happened. When she'd finished crying, she looked at ted, and said "Don't ever leave me… I love you, and I want to spend my life with you". Ted looked her with affection in his eyes, and said "I'll never leave you".

She never heard from her family again. And though she missed her sisters, and her parents, she had a new family and a new life now. She never looked back.


End file.
